Understanding
by Fox and Tiger
Summary: Rain thinks that Domon loves Allenbey, so she hatches a plan to get them together. But what if Domon doesn't love Allenbey? What will happen when the rest of the Shuffle group arrives? CHAPTER FIVE
1. Vacation

Domo minna-san! This is my first non-Zoids fic. I haven't actually seen all of G-Gundam (In fact, I've barely seen any), but I really like it. Now, from what I've read on the net, Domon admits his love to Rain in the last episode. Well, lets just pretend that didn't happen, okay? ^_^,, Anyway, please R&R, it'll make me update a LOT faster, trust me. Also, if you've seen Zoids, go read my fic Snowy Reflections. The rest of my fics suck.. ^_^,, Thank you!       

Understanding- Vacation 

Domon took a deep breath, the salty scent of the ocean air making his nose tingle as he stood at the front of the small boat he and Rain had rented. It had been a month or so since the 13th Gundam fight, and things had really settled down. 

Domon and Rain had gotten together enough money to take a vacation to Neo Hong Kong, to revisit the city without the hustle of having to battle all the time. They both now stood at the front of the wooden boat, much like the one they had lived in during the battles. They silently watched the sunset, each absorbed in their own thoughts. 

Domon carefully looked at his mechanic and closest friend through the corner of his eye. The light from the fading sun danced across her face, her eyes flashing with her own internal fire. Even though she would seem fine to anyone who didn't know her well, he saw through the mask she had been wearing since he'd won the 13th fight. Ever since then, she'd lost weight and her skin had paled. He watched her eat, feeling helpless when she left the food almost untouched. Every time he brought it up she just waved him away, insisting she was fine. She had begun to talk to him less, but at least she had come up with the plan for the vacation. He hoped it would do her some good. 

Domon and Rain's moment of peace was broken when someone shouted at them from the docks. The both turned to see Allenbey waving her hands wildly. 

"Domon! Rain! Over here!" 

Domon smiled, happy to see the warrior. 

_'Maybe she can tell me what's wrong with Rain. Maybe it's some sort of weird girl thing…'_

"Rain, I'm going to go talk to Allenbey for a while, we have some catching up to do." 

She gave him a fake smile that would seem real to anyone but him. 

_'But what's bothering her?!' _

He looked at her for a moment, hoping she couldn't read his emotions as easily as he read hers. He finally turned and strode down the dock to his friend, hoping she might understand what was going on in Rain's head.

            Domon was worried about her. 

Rain could tell, though it might not seem obvious to the casual observer. She watched him talk Allenbey, watched him smile and laugh, watched Allenbey give him a big hug, making him blush. 

_'He must love her…' _

She turned away from the pair, hiding the tears that threatened to gather in her eyes. She hated feeling so pathetic, but she couldn't help it, her feelings were so confused. 

She still remembered when she had used her brain wave transmitter to control the Shining Gundam. She thought she had felt some sort of connection with him, but it didn't seem to mean anything to him. 

_'I was so happy…I thought he actually loved me. I can't blame him though, Allenbey is very beautiful. And strong. They have a lot in common.' _

Rain steeled her heart, wiping her eyes quickly. Even if Domon could never love her, she could at least help him and Allenbey along. She strode into the boat, sitting down in front of the videophone. 

She had planned this all out from the beginning. The vacation, Allenbey arriving. She was going to set the two up; She knew Domon would take forever to make any sort of move on his own. She wanted to send Domon and Allenbey out on a date to a classy restaurant, but she didn't know of any nearby. Luckily, she knew of someone who just might… 

George's butler appeared on the screen, smiling politely. 

"Can I help you Miss?" 

"Is George there?" 

The butler smiled. "One moment please, Miss Rain." 

Rain had to wait only a few seconds before the redheaded man appeared in front of the screen. 

"Mademoiselle, so good to see you…"

 He seemed to trail off, his violet eyes sweeping her thinning frame with concern. 

"Mademoiselle, are you feeling all right?" 

She sighed, having already heard that from Domon and his father several times. She had tried to eat, but she had been too stressed to eat lately. She had too much on her mind to deal with eating. Even though her inner doctor screamed at her that it was very unhealthy, she ignored it. 

"I'm fine George." 

She noticed that the décor behind him was definitely not from his house. It looked like he was in a nice hotel room. 

"Where are you?" 

"On vacation in Neo Hong Kong. I decided to come here and have a little fun." 

Rain's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Me and Domon are here too." 

She remembered seeing Domon's eyes light up at the sight of Allenbey. "So is Allenbey." 

George raised an eyebrow when he saw her face change at the mention of the other warrior-girl, but he said nothing more on the subject. 

"Chibodee is also here." 

"Wow, all we need is Argo and Sai Sici!" 

George smiled. "Well…" 

Suddenly, Sai Sici popped up, his face taking up the whole screen. 

"Hiya Sis! How are ya?" 

The boy looked around curiously. "Where's Domon?" 

"Outside with Allenbey." 

Sai Sici's face disappeared when a well-muscled arm picked him up, revealing Argo. 

"I'll take care of Sai Sici so you can talk." 

With that, the ex-convict walked away with the angry Neo Chinese boy in one hand. George reappeared. 

"They all wanted to come along to see the sights. It was Mister Kasshu who suggested it." 

_'So it wasn't entirely coincidence! I wonder if Domon's dad knew what I had planned…No, he couldn't. It doesn't matter though, having the whole Shuffle group here won't make my job any more difficult.' _

George continued. "Why were you calling Mademoiselle? Did you need anything?" 

"Actually, yes. Do you know of any high-class restaurants around town?" 

George smiled. "Going out with Domon tomorrow night?" 

Rain looked down, her brown hair casting a shadow over her eyes. "No…I'll tell you what I'm doing, but you can't tell Domon." 

She looked up. "Swear on your Gundam that you won't tell him!" 

George nodded. "I swear on my reputation and the reputation of the Rose Gundam that I will not tell Domon Kasshu what you are about to tell me. But what is it, that you would so strongly hide it from him?" 

Rain looked down again, not wanting to look into George's worried eyes. "I'm setting up Domon and Allenbey tomorrow night." 

George's eyes widened. "But Mademoiselle, I thought…well…" 

Rain smiled up at him sadly. "No, Domon does not love me. I'm a mechanic, a friend, nothing more. Domon seems so happy around Allenbey, and I like to see him happy." 

George was taken aback. Obviously Rain was blind, could she not see how happy Domon was around her? 

He sighed, knowing that there was no way he could win this argument if he started it. Rain would have to discover this herself. 

"I will still say that I think you're making a mistake, but I will not tell him." 

Rain looked relieved. "Thank you George." 

"Now about the restaurant, I have a tab set up at this little place nearby…"  

A/N- Well? How was it? BTW, what is Argo like? In all the eps. I've seen he doesn't do much.  Please R&R, and correct anything you find wrong. Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. Anything below 10, and I might not continue. ^_^,, Sorry, but I don't want to do all this work if it really stinks. Please, push the little button! You even have to be logged in! Ideas are also helpful and will be considered.


	2. Discussions

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry about the misspell. Allenby is not exactly a normal name. ^_^,,,  Well, I got enough reviews to convince myself that the story must be at least a little interesting, so I'll continue it. Now, I must thank you all for your reviews! I never like my stories much, and your reviews really brighten my day. So…

Kitten Kisses- No, from what I've seen he doesn't seem to say much. Thanks for reviewing!

Artemis1082- I haven't seen too much of Allenby, but she doesn't seem too bad to me. Then again, I also enjoy hating random people in anime. ^_^

Tiaravball15- Thanks, I thought it was at least okay too. I'll try to update as often as I can. Feel free to email me and bitch about slow updates. ^_^

I won't tell- Thank you!

Rain-Mikamura- Thanks for putting me on your favs list, that's so nice! I like your stories too.

LivEvil- I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the review!

Sketchess- Sorry for the misspell, I always try to catch those. *backs away* I'll leave you and the doll alone now. ^____^

Aolani- Hopefully the rest will be just as good! Thanx!

Killer- I like angst too. Angst and romance. I want to be sad AND happy darnit!

BLINX KASSHU- That was my guess from what I've seen too. Very quiet guy. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 2- Discussions 

Allenby swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the railing of the dock, listening to Domon with a serious face. Everything went  almost pitch black for several seconds after the sun disappeared behind the horizon, then the street lights flared on, making the docks visible again. 

Allenby thought it was sweet how Domon was so worried about Rain, and she could see why he was worried as he explained the situation. Allenby was definitely no doctor, but these symptoms sounded familiar. 

"It sounds like she's really depressed, although I couldn't tell you why. She looked paler to me too, you'll have to keep a close eye on her." 

Domon sighed in frustration, angry that he couldn't do anything to help the young doctor and mechanic he had come to depend on. 

"I am hoping this vacation will help." 

Allenby nodded, also worried about the auburn haired woman. 

She glanced at her watch, deciding it was time to get home. The streets were not always safe at night, even for a warrior like herself. She slid off the rail and quickly stretched her sore muscles. 

"I'm heading back to my apartment Domon, we can talk more later." 

Before leaving, she grinned mischievously at her friend. "I hope I won't have to stay on the boat and chaperone you and Rain." 

Domon coughed and blushed, quickly heading back to the boat to hide his embarrassment.

Domon strode down the streets of Neo Hong Kong, much quieter now that the battles were over. Rain walked behind him, trying to keep up with his long stride. He slowed himself down, letting her walk beside him so he could catch a glimpse of her face. She was still unusually quiet, her face a strange, emotionless mask. It hurt him that she didn't smile anymore, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. 

_'I wish you would smile like you used to, or even fight with me! Anything is better than this strange robotic attitude! I want my Rain back…' _

He blushed when he realized he had just thought of Rain as being his. He quickly pushed his thoughts away and looked around for a distraction. He saw a small store up ahead selling ice cream, and he smiled. 

"Rain, lets go get some ice cream!" 

"You can Domon, I'm not really hungry…" 

Domon was not going to take 'no' for an answer this time. 

"Please Rain, I've heard about this place! You've got to have some too!" He grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the shop. 

"But…" 

"I'll pay, it's my treat to you. If you don't eat it, I'll feel bad." He turned to her and tried to look pathetic, which wasn't easy for him. 

Rain thought he just looked constipated, and she laughed, her face breaking out into a genuine smile for the first time in a month. 

"Okay, you win Domon. But never give me that face again!" 

His heart leapt at seeing her smile again, and he wished he could always make her smile like that. 

"Of course I win, Rain!" 

She gave a short laugh, eyeing him amusedly. "Don't get too cocky, Domon Kasshu." 

"Me? Never." 

They both laughed as they walked into the store, blasted by cold air. The store had a glass counter you could look into, and the flavors all had strange names. Domon pressed his face against the glass, looking at all of the flavors in all. 

"I didn't think you could do _that _much to ice cream!" 

He pointed to a small section at one end. 

"Look, they have special edition flavors for the Gundam fighters." 

The first one to catch his eye was a tub filled with red, white and blue swirled ice cream, dotted with chocolate chips. 

"It's Chibodee Chip." 

Rain suppressed a giggle, imagining what Chibodee would do if he saw that. His girls would probably buy the store out. Rain pointed to a strange orange colored vanilla. 

"Look, George's French Vanilla." 

Domon nodded to a bright pink filled tub. "Sai Sici Strawberry." 

Rain finally found what she had been looking for. "Well, I've chosen my flavor. Domon Double Chocolate." 

Domon looked down into the tub. It was a dark brown, with round red candies in it. 

"Wow, that seems strange. I have my own flavor of ice cream." 

"What did you expect? You won the 13th fight." 

Domon shrugged. An employee noticed them, and quickly ran over to them, immediately recognizing the famous warrior. 

"Wow, it's Domon Kasshu!!" 

The clerk ignored Rain, but she was used to it. That was just part of being a mechanic instead of a warrior. 

Domon seemed nervous around the overly energetic girl. "Um, yeah. Could I get two cones with the Domon Double Chocolate?" 

The excited female employee quickly prepared the ice cream, but turned down the money. 

"No, it's on the house for you Mr. Kasshu." 

"Um, okay." 

Domon and Rain gratefully took their ice cream and slipped back outside, walking slowly back towards the boat. Domon was happy when he saw Rain begin to eat her ice cream; Her sudden weight loss had worried him. 

"This is really good. We'll have to tell the others sometime." 

Rain almost choked. "Actually, they're all here. George, Argo, Chibodee and Sai Sici." 

Domon was shocked. "Really? When did they get here?" 

"I called George yesterday to…talk, and I found out that they had come too. Apparently your dad mentioned this as a good vacation spot."

"That's strange. I wonder why dad did that." 

Rain was silent. 

As they drew closer to the boat, her eyes seemed to go hollow again, and Domon wished he were not such a coward when it came to feelings. 

_'Please tell me why you are sad Rain! I promise you, I'll make it better!' _

He only wished he could say it out loud, but he was as silent as the woman beside him. 

They finally arrived at the boat, both finished with their ice cream, and Domon looked at his watch. 

"We should get some dinner…" 

Rain shook her head. 

"I'm not really hungry. I'd really like to go for a walk right now." 

"I'll go with--" 

Rain cut him off. "Alone. I need some time to myself." 

She quickly walked off, leaving Domon as hurt and confused as she was. 

_'I'm sorry Domon, I didn't want to hurt your feeling!' _

A single tear trailed its way down her cheek. _'You'll be happier this way.' _

Domon walked into the boat, heading for his room. He threw his cape in a sudden rage, knocking over a chair. 

"What is wrong, why won't she tell me!?!" 

He sat down hard on his bed, and noticed a folded piece of paper on his pillow. He picked it up curiously and unfolded it, his anger subsided for now. 

                        Dear Domon,

                                                Meet me at the Shoreline Café at eight o'clock.

                                                            Sincerely,

                                                                        Allenby

Domon felt sweat form on his brow. This seemed odd. The Shoreline Café was a VERY high class and expensive restaurant.  

_'Does Allenby like me?'_

He had only ever thought of her as a little sister. He quickly looked at the time. It was 7:35, so he needed to leave now. He grabbed his cape as he left the room, hoping that he was just paranoid. _'I don't want to upset her too…'_

Domon quickly found Allenby in the restaurant, she stuck out like a sore thumb among the well dressed, rich diners. He nervously sat down across from her, amazed that she could've gotten reservations at a place like this. 

He ignored the people staring at them, and got right to the point with Allenby. 

"Why did you invite me here?" 

Allenby raised an eyebrow. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." 

She placed a folded piece of white paper in front of Domon, and he didn't have to open it to know it was just like his. 

"But… I got one of these from you!" 

She smiled. "Well then, I would say we've been set up. You had me sweating bullets Domon. No offense, but you are like a brother to me, nothing more." 

Relief coursed through Domon. That was one potentially huge problem avoided. 

"Don't worry Allenby, I feel the same." 

"Besides, you're too moody for me! I only pretend to hit on you because it bothers Rain." 

"That isn't very nice." 

A snotty looking waiter appeared out of nowhere, interrupting them. 

"Excuse me Sir and Miss. Welcome to the Shoreline Café." 

He set finely made menus in front of them. "Your meals are being taken onto an anonymous tab, you may order whatever you like. I'll be back for your orders in a few minutes." 

With that, the waiter left, only having given the two more questions than answers. Domon looked at Allenby. "A tab? Who would we know who has a tab here?" 

"Beats me. Your dad?" 

"No, not that I know of." 

Allenby sighed. "I'm stumped. Maybe we'll find out later." 

Domon looked down at the menu, and a smile broke out over his face. "Oh well, it's all paid for, so lets eat!" 

Allenby grinned. "Time to feast!"

            Rain casually walked by the large windows of the Shoreline Café, glancing into the restaurant through the corner of her eyes. She sweat-dropped when she saw Allenby and Domon pigging out while the whole restaurant stared. She twitched as she resisted the urge to walk in and drag Domon out by an ear. 

She walked away and sighed, grateful to George for letting her use his tab. She had promised to pay him back, but she was beginning to wonder just how long that would take. With a silent prayer that Domon and Allenby would get full soon, she walked back to the boat to prepare her plans for the next day.    

A/N- Well, that's chapter two, hope you liked it! Please review, it makes me happy! Please make me happy! Hit the little button! Remember to mention any misspelled names or info that conflicts with the show. Like I said, I've seen only about ten or twelve episodes. ^_^,, And if you like Zoids, check out my other fics! Most of them suck! ^_^ REVIEW!!!!


	3. Out on the Town

            A/N- Yo! Wow, look at how nicely I'm updating! Something must be wrong with me…^_^  I'm so happy because I finally got a job…at Taco Bell! I know, it's pathetic, but money is money. I can never have enough money for books, video games and anime ya know! I'll be working with my sister, who also writes fics. She is Lasafara, and writes a big variety. She has a Yu-Gi-Oh, a Slayers, a Bastard, and some more. Read her stuff, it's good. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying my story. I still haven't figured out how it ends, but I'm sure it will come to me. Keep reviewing, it makes me love you! And now, it's time to thank reviewers and answer questions!!!

Angelofterror- Rain is just gonna have to pay George back! ^_^ Knowing George, though, he'll probably never mention it or insist that he pay for it. Who knows how much those two spent…^_^,,,

Rain-Mikamura- *hands her a cone with every scoop* Yay for ice cream! BTW, I love your story!

Artemis1082- I'm glad I didn't repulse you with Allenby. From what I've seen, she doesn't seem that bad. ^_^ Maybe I just haven't seen enough.

KittyKatt- *****takes away sugar* Bad Kitty, we don't eat sugar! *pulls out pep pills and Mountain Dew* Have some of this!!! ^_^ v

Lil Washu- Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I'm sure she'll get it eventually…

Aolani- Hope you didn't have to wait too long! Thanx!

Kitten Kisses- *blushes* You're too kind!

Fantasygirl- Thank you! I hope the plot line stays good.

Yogi Mutoh- ^___^ I wouldn't call this a "work of art", but thanks a lot!

Sketchess- That's my take on it. According to someone else, Allenby admits her love for Domon in the show, but I never saw it. Like I said, I've seen about a dozen episodes in random order.

Kumoko Himura- Actually, I don't think I ever mentioned what this was. It's a Domon/Rain. Thanks for the nice review!

BLINX KASSHU- ^_^ Yeah it is! Poor Rain…

Tiaravball15- Please, feel free to bitch! ^_^ But only if I'm taking too long. 

LivEvil- Thanks for the Email review! You're really nice!

Chapter 3- Out on the Town (WARNING: High levels of Fluffiness) ^_^ v 

Domon yawned widely, snuggling back into his blankets to get a little more rest. He had slept well after filling his stomach as full as it would go, and the warm blankets kept his mind in a sleepy haze. His moment of peace was ruined, though, when a certain young Chinese boy popped up from nowhere, shouting out to his friend. 

"WAKE UP DOMON!!!" Domon jumped several feet across the room, his covers flying off to reveal the boxer clad man, who was now fully awake and wide eyed. 

"Hiya Bro! Guess who came over to visit?" 

"An alarm clock?" Domon jumped again when a strong arm grabbed him from behind. 

"You wish Japan." It was Chibodee, who had also somehow snuck into his room. Domon made a mental note to buy a lock. Chibodee snickered, looking at Domon's new boxers. 

"Nice boxers Japan. Lemme guess, Rain bought them?" Domon looked down at his boxers, which had cute little chibi Gundams dancing around and being generally un-Gundam-like. He made another mental note to never let Rain purchase his clothing again. 

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" He ran at the two, who grinned and high-tailed it out to the kitchen, where Rain, Argo and George sat having a pleasant conversation. The three stopped talking to stare at Domon when he ran in, nigh-naked and red faced. Rain's face turned bright red as her eyes unconsciously went south. George took a quiet sip of his morning tea before he spoke. 

"Perhaps you should change into something more appropriate." Domon's face turned crimson and he ran off, leaving his friends to laugh. 

Sai Sici walked over to Rain and slapped her on the back. "That was great, wasn't it Sis? We should do this every morning!" Rain smiled, still blushing slightly. 

"It was really nice of you to come over. I've been kind of lonely." 

"Isn't Bro here with you?" 

"He's had other plans lately." 

Chibodee huffed. "He should stay around more. Neo Hong Kong can be a dangerous city." 

Rain jumped to Domon's defense. "It's not his fault, he deserves a break! He works very hard." 

George looked at the woman with brotherly concern. "You also need a break Mademoiselle. You've lost weight. We've all noticed." 

Rain sighed. "I've just been…busy lately." 

Sai Sici grinned. "That's why we came Sis! We're gonna take you out all day for some fun! You need to chill. You look tense!" 

Chibodee tried his best debonair grin. "It's like dating all of us at once!" 

Rain scanned the warriors, trying not to laugh at that idea. Sai Sici was flexing his arms and had his chest puffed out in an attempt to look older, while George just sipped his tea casually. Argo was trying to smile, but it looked more like a grimace, and Chibodee had a dorky grin plastered on his face. 

"It'll be fun. Domon can stay here and try to have fun with Allenby." He grabbed her arm and began dragging her out as she tossed a slip of paper on the table. "Let's go!"

Domon pulled his pants up over a fresh pair of boxers, a plain red plaid this time.

His face was still red, burning with embarrassment. 

_'How could they get me like that?' _He threw on his shirt and cape, and then cautiously peeked out of his room into the kitchen. 

To his surprise, it was empty. "Hello?" 

No answer. A white piece of paper sat on the table, catching his eye as he scanned the room for his friends. He picked it up and looked at it, reading it out loud to himself. 

"Yo Japan, We went out shopping. We'll be at the GameWorld arcade in three hours. Meet us there." 

It seemed odd to him that they had gone out shopping, and that didn't seem like something Chibodee would write. He shrugged mentally, and set the note back down. He would just have to find something to do for three hours. _'I wish Rain was here…' _

            Three hours later, around one thirty, Domon arrived at GameWorld. He didn't see any of his friends in the building, and they were hard to miss. George's hair stood out like a beacon, and Argo was a head taller than many people. He made a quick though thorough search of the video game center, but his friends were nowhere to be found. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed angrily. 

_'Well **I'm** here. Where is everyone else?!' _

"Domon?" He turned around to see a surprised looking Allenby behind him. 

"Why are you here, Allenby?" 

"Rain mentioned that this place has a newer version of that fighting game me and you played when we first met. She told me to come around one-ish, 'cause it would be less busy…" Allenby trailed off, beginning to wonder if all this was just coincidence. 

Domon sighed angrily, not yet seeing what was going on. "Well, Rain went of with the rest of the Alliance this morning, and they said they'd be here at one thirty. I guess they forgot."

Allenby rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder…" Her thoughts were momentarily cast aside when the hologram referee of the fighting game asked if anyone wanted to play. 

She and Domon grinned. "Well, Domon, I'll figure this out later. First, how about a few rounds?" 

"You're on!" 

The referee hologram sweat-dropped.

Rain trailed wearily behind the boys, tired after traversing half of the city. Now it was late, coming up on nine o'clock. Soon would be the few eerie seconds when, after the sun had set, the whole city would go black. Then the solar powered lights would kick in, and the city would once again be bathed in light.   

George looked over his shoulder, and seeing Rain's haggard looks, he thrust out his arms to stop the group. 

"I think Lady Rain requires some rest. Perhaps we should take her back to the boat?" 

A flash of light caught Chibodee's eye, and he grinned. 

"How 'bout one more stop? Ya up for it, Rain?" 

"As long as I can sit for a while." 

"That's half the fun! Come on!" 

They all sweat-dropped when Chibodee took off, then made a sharp right turn and skidded into a bar. 

Argo sighed. "Americans and their alcohol." 

The group jogged to catch up with the American, and cautiously entered the bar. It was a small bar, but the atmosphere was relatively clean compared to many bars. Still, a slight haze filled the room, and loud rock played on hidden speakers. 

The barkeeper was already serving Chibodee over the counter, handing him a large mug of beer. George sat down beside Chibodee to monitor his alcohol intake, and ordered a small glass of wine. Sai Sici was obviously very uninterested in the idea of going to a bar, but he jumped up on a stool anyway. 

"I hope they have soda." 

Luckily for him they did, and Rain ordered another for herself. Argo took a stool by the corner and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes in thought. 

Rain raised an eyebrow when Chibodee ordered a second glass of beer. 

"Don't get drunk Chibodee, it's really bad for your health." 

Chibodee took a swig. "Don't worry Rain, I know how much I can handle." 

Rain sighed softly, having nothing else to say.

An hour later, Rain struggled to stay awake. Sai Sici had already fallen asleep, his head lay peacefully on the table. 

She glanced over at Chibodee, hoping he would be done soon. She couldn't believe he wasn't drunk yet; it defied everything she'd learned about medicine. 

She looked back down to the table, her eyes staring through the wood as her thoughts drifted to topic that had been very familiar lately…Domon Kasshu. 

_'I wonder where he and Allenby are now…probably at an apartment somewhere…' _

That thought turned her stomach and wrenched her heart, making her wish she could drown her thoughts in beer like so many others did. She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears back. 

_'I wish… I wish things were different. I wish you could love me Domon.' _

She jumped when someone bumped against her, and turned to see a balding, middle aged man behind her. He was dirty and had a huge potbelly, and his red eyes and stinking breath made it obvious that he was _very _drunk. He tried to speak, but his words were distorted by his slowed reaction time. 

"Thory perty girl, I twipped into you." 

Rain tried not to cringe away from the man's horrid breath. "Um, that's okay. I think you should go rest, you don't look well." 

Something in the man's glazed, red eyes changed, and he licked his greasy lips. "I feel good girly. Le's go gedda room, I wanna f*** you good." 

Rain' eyes widened and her jaw dropped as her brain overloaded. She had never heard _anyone _say _anything _like that to her before. The man took advantage of her shock and grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her to her feet. Rain was still too shocked to do anything, but she didn't need to. In seconds, she and the drunk were surrounded by four _very_ angry men. 

George spoke up first, trying to be cordial. 

"Excuse me Sir, but this Lady is with us." 

In his drunken stupor, the man didn't realize the hole he was digging. " Ya'll can come too. I'm thur she'll last a long time!" 

He laughed at his own joke and squeezed Rain's arm tighter. Rain couldn't hold back a small cry as the man's fingers dug into her arm, and the men around her tensed. 

Chibodee raised a shaking fist, barely controlled rage obvious on his face. "Look pal, if you don't let go of her _right now_, I'm gonna beat some manners up your drunk little ass!" 

The man finally seemed to realize the danger he was in, and he let go of Rain. 

Chibodee caught her as she fell, and Argo grabbed the drunk, easily lifting him and tossing him out the door. All noise in the bar ceased as the customers turned to stare at Argo, but he quickly made them turn back with a lethal glare. 

Rain threw her arms around Chibodee and began crying, the tears she held back for a month finally surfacing. Chibodee carefully lifted her and carried her outside, closely followed by the rest of the boys.

They soon calmed the distraught girl with many soothing assurances and brotherly comments. She fell asleep in Chibodee's arms, her long day finally catching up with her. He gently lifted her onto his back to piggyback her to the boat. 

Sai Sici and Argo both headed back to their apartments, leaving Chibodee and George to escort Rain home. When the other two had left and George and Chibodee had begun to walk to the docks, Chibodee finally spoke up. 

"So, do you know what's wrong with Rain? I have a feeling you do, France." 

Chibodee wasn't blind. He'd seen how depressed Rain looked, he could feel how much lighter she'd gotten. George said nothing, but Chibodee saw him flinch. 

"You know. Tell me, now." 

"I cannot. I swore on my honor." 

Chibodee stopped momentarily. "Screw your honor! She's going to kill herself if we don't do something!" 

George sighed as they continued walking again. "I cannot tell you. You must figure it out yourself. Just think about all the coincidences that have happened." 

Chibodee pushed back his anger and thought back. 

_'Well, It was strange that we all came on the same vacation. Even Allenby was here…Why was she here anyway? George also mentioned that Allenby and Domon went out to dinner last night, but it wasn't a date. That seems really weird. Were they set up or something…? It seems like Domon always has plans with Allenby, but it couldn't have been planned out beforehand. It almost seems like…' _

His eyes widened, and he turned to stare at George. "No… she wouldn't do that…" 

George looked up at the stars. "You know Chibodee, they say you can tell when a woman loves a man because she will do anything for him to make him happy, even give him up."

Domon walked out of the steam filled bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. It felt good to be clean after exercising all day. After an hour of playing a fighting game with Allenby, they'd split up. She said she needed to check on something, so he had gone out to do some training. 

Now it was late, and he was wondering where Rain was. Once in his room, Domon slipped on a pair of long pajama bottoms and a muscle shirt. He didn't want to be caught sleeping in his boxers again. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. He wanted to stay up until Rain got back. Otherwise he'd worry about her all night. 

He only had to wait a few minutes before he heard the muffled thump of feet on the deck overhead. 

"Open up, Japan."

He went to the ladder and unhooked the latch to the door, allowing them access. 

"You guys were out late." 

George climbed down into the room and apologized. "I'm sorry Domon. Chibodee couldn't resist one of the local bars." 

George looked back up through the hatch when Chibodee called down. 

"France, could ya give me a hand? I'm gonna hand Rain down to you." 

Domon's heart instantly began to race, and he pushed George aside to take Rain. George stood and dusted himself off as Domon cradled Rain's sleeping form in his arms. 

"What happened?!" Domon glared daggers at both of them. 

"Chill, Japan, she's just sleeping! We were at a bar and some guy bugged her, but we chased him off. I guess her energy just ran out." 

Domon felt guilty that he hadn't been there to protect her, and he looked down at her lightly closed eyes. George saw his friend's distress and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry Domon. I have a feeling everything will turn out." 

Before Domon could ask what he meant, he was gone, back up on the dock. 

Chibodee grinned. "See ya later, Japan!" 

He climbed back up the ladder, shutting the door behind himself.  

Domon carefully carried Rain to her room, gently laying her on the bed. He stood, but was unable to leave, hypnotized by her. He watched the soft rise and fall of her chest, the tiny movements of her eyelids. She looked so peaceful and happy in her sleep. 

"You've always been there for me Rain, even when I tried to push you away." 

_'If only I could tell you this when you were awake.' _

He knelt beside her bed, slowing reaching out to touch her silky cheek. He smiled when she sighed in her sleep. 

"I'll never leave you Rain, I promise." 

He laughed softly. 

_'And you'd better not leave me either.' _

Rain woke to find Domon sleeping knelt beside her bed, his head resting by her waist and one hand on her cheek. Rain was torn between overwhelming joy and despair. 

_'Just for right now, I'll live in the moment…' _

She looked at Domon's sleeping face. He looked like a child, innocent and carefree. 

_'Just for right now, Domon, Let's pretend that you love me.' _

A few tears ran unbidden down her face as she smiled lovingly at the man sleeping at her side. 

_'I love you, Domon.'_

A/N- So whadda you think? Good? Bad? Please review, and no flames. They make me cry! Isn't this the fluffiest thing you've ever seen? Urg. Well, please review, it makes me update quicker!!! R&R!!!!


	4. New Plans are Cooking

A/N- Sorry I've been slow on this update. A mixture of writer's block and finals week. Not good! ^_^,, Chemistry…bleh. Oh well. I'm happy though! Our cat, Cinnamon, went missing for a while, but we found her. I was so worried! She's getting on in years, and we live by a busy road… Turned out though, that she had wandered down the street a bit and walked into some lady's cat door! The lady brought her back after a few days when Cinnamon wouldn't leave. ^_^ I got my first (albeit small) paycheck! Yay, spending money! I wanted to buy the newest books in three of my series, but none of them come out till August. -_-*  I also want to buy an action figure of the Rose Gundam, but the store was sold out. I just love George, he's so fluffy! I'm also thinking about doing an Argo/Nastasha one-shot. They seem cute together. Enough yatter, lets get to the stuff you people actually read!! ^_^  

(But first, some thank you's)

Kagome- I'm glad mine is the best so far. ^_^ I would read your story, but DBZ isn't really my thing. Although it is funny to listen to without watching. It sounds like porn, no joke. Try it. (Uhhhhgg, you're so powerful! That blast was huge!)

The Big Fisch- I hope you like all the stories you read later too!

KT- I've now seen the second to last ep. Allenbey does seem more annoying, but not really _that_ mean. Still, it can be fun to make her evil. Yay for Taco Bell!

Satans Little Princess- Thank you! I love nice reviews!

Fantasygirl- That's what Fluff Warnings are for. ^_^ I like fluff.

XP-DarkAngel- Silly, silly Rain. She'll wise up, give her time. (Though it will take a lot to get her to realize it… *evil laugh*)

EKMothHarper- Fluff is your friend! Fluffy fluffy fluff!

Demon Moon Shadow- Thanx for the review, I always appreciate them!

KittyKatt- You _are_ special! I love your nice long reviews! They are funny! If you lived nearby, I'd give you free Taco Bell. *gives e-taco* This will have to do! *Kitty doesn't move* Are you alive? *pokes with stick* Oh well, on with the thank you's!

KittenKisses- FF can be annoying. ^_^,,  Thank you for loving my story!

Tiaravball15- *puts on monk robes* Such violence towards the Allenbey little one. You must learn to harness your anger into a little ball and push it deep inside until it explodes out one day and you kill everyone in a twenty foot radius. ^_^

Sn4life- Thank you!

BLINXKASSHU- Thank you too!

Bonkerzz- I've seen a lot of the series. Once again, for anyone who wonders, this _is_ an AU, or alternate universe. The whole Dark Gundam thing ended with the first defeat in the Guyana Highlands, and Allenbey only thinks of Domon as a big brother. That's really all that changed.

Gangsta Videl- Sporks are dangerous. But even more dangerous is the… *whips out weapon* Sporkchucks! Two sporks connected by chain! Beware the sporkchucks!

Artemis1082- See Bonkerzz review for an explanation of my fic. I agree! In the series, they should have made her more of a sister figure in Domon's eyes, and have only Rain think of it the wrong way. I like my idea! Thanx for the long review!

Angelofterror- She would have slapped him, but she was tired, which slowed her reaction time, and she was in shock. She didn't expect him to be so… forthcoming. 

Lil Washu- Chibodee is very alcohol-resistant. He's VERY used to drinking! ^_^

LivEviL- I love George too! Thanx!

Ruby- I actually think Rain could get with any of the Shuffles, barring Sai Sici due to age issues. All of them really like her. I love the Ep with Rain singing to Chibodee!

Yogi Mutoh- I'm glad to bring you joy! Thanx for the nice review! 

Okaaayyy, now onto the story!

Chapter 4- New Plans are Cooking 

Domon carefully snuck out of Rain's room when he awoke in the morning, making sure he made no noise. He smiled with relief and pride when he made it to the kitchen. _'She never even noticed me!' _He had accidentally fallen asleep beside her. If she had woken up…well, he wasn't sure how he would've explained it. He could picture how it would've gone in his head…

~~Domon's Head-Chibi's~~

**RainChibi**- *yawn* Why, look at this nice morning, I think I'll just…*notices sleeping DomonChibi* AHHHGG!

**DomonChibi**- *wakes up* Huh? What? *notices RainChibi* Um, oh, hi Rain.

**RainChibi**- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!

**DomonChibi**- It's not what it looks like! I was just watching you and…

**RainChibi**- YOU WERE WATCHING?! YOU PERVERT!!! *begins to viciously beat DomonChibi with pillow*

**DomonChibi**- No, not in a sick way, I don't look at you like that…

**RainChibi**- So I'm not pretty?! IS THAT IT, YOU PERVERT JERK?!

**DomonChibi**- *realizes there is no way he can win* Forgive meeeeee!

~~End of Domon Head-Chibi's~~

Domon shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "No, that would not have gone well at all." 

He poked his head out above deck and grabbed the daily paper, not noticing the piece of paper attached to it. _'I hope Rain is okay. She can be very sensitive about things, even if she doesn't let on. Maybe that's why she's been so down lately. Did I upset her?' _He looked back, trying to think of any recent and serious fights. _'I don't think so…' _

He tossed the paper on the table and opened the fridge. His brother had often cooked for him, and so had his dad, but he had rarely cooked for himself. When he did, it usually ended badly. He saw a carton of eggs that Rain must have bought sitting in the side of the fridge. _'Hmm, Dad made 'scrambled eggs' once. Some American dish. It looked easy enough…even if I didn't actually watch. Take eggs, cook them. I can handle that!' _

He pulled a pan out of the cupboard and set it on the burner. "This will be simple for a Gundam Champion!"

            Rain woke to the scent of…something. She couldn't quite place it, but it seemed to be burning. She sat up and stretched luxuriously, then straightened out her pink flannel pajamas. She had not slept so well since before the 13th fight. It felt good to relax a little, though she doubted it would last long. She still had to get Domon and Allenbey together, but they seemed to be making no progress. 

She sighed, feeling the tension begin to build again. Allenbey and Domon would be happy soon enough, but what would she do? She didn't want to just stay with Domon and his dad forever, especially if Allenbey was there. She had accepted the fighter, but she couldn't bear living with Allenbey and Domon if they were a couple. She also knew that any of the other Shuffle members would give her boarding, but she would feel useless. _'Maybe some other warrior needs a mechanic. I'm sure there's someone…' _She stood and shook her head, still clearing the fog of sleep from her brain. _'I can figure that out later. Things will work out. Right now I need to see what the heck Domon is doing in the kitchen.' _

She cautiously peeked out of her door into the kitchen. Domon stood in front of the oven, pouring salt into a pan of something smoking slightly. "Um, Domon, what are you making?" 

He looked over his shoulder as she walked into the kitchen and stood behind him. "Oh, good morning. Chibodee and George brought you home last night." His eyes hardened slightly. "Apparently you had a run in with a drunk." 

His face softened and he melted her heart when he looked right into her eyes, brow creased with concern. "Are you okay?" 

Rain blushed, partly from embarrassment about the night before, partly because of the way Domon was looking at her. She hoped that George and Chibodee wouldn't treat her any differently after this; she hadn't meant to fall all over them. She also hoped that George had kept his promise and not told anyone about her plans. "I'm fine. I've dealt with drunks before, and the guys were there to help." 

Domon took the pan off the burner and set it to the side. Then, to her surprise, he spun around and enveloped her in a hug. Her heart began to race at the sudden warmth she felt from his chest and his strong arms. It felt so _right _to be in his arms like this. _'But it can't last…'_

He let her go and looked into her eyes again. "Don't leave me like that again, I was worried when you didn't show at the arcade. Next time something happens, I want to be there to protect you." 

Rain resisted the urge to spill all of her feelings right then and there. Instead, she steeled her resolve, and looked away from his piercing stare. "Sorry, me and the guys lost track of time." 

Domon nodded. "Just don't do it again." He turned back to his food and Rain breathed a sigh of relief. Once again, she had managed to keep her feelings inside. 

She cringed when Domon scraped the brownish, yellowish goop onto two plates. "Would you believe I've never made eggs before? I hope these tasted good." 

Rain picked up a plate and stared down at the "eggs" on it. She could see white shards of eggshell sticking up out of the mass. He had somehow managed to burn parts of it to a crispy black, while other parts were still liquid. "This looks…fine. Thanks for making breakfast." 

Domon grabbed his plate and sat down at the table. Rain sat across the table and took a quick look out the window. It seemed unusually bright outside for the morning. "What time is it?" 

Domon calmly picked up the paper, not noticing the white slip that fell from it. "Around noon." 

"WHAT?!" 

Domon looked over the top of the open paper, his mouth full of egg. "You looked tired, so I didn't wake you up." 

Rain sighed and stabbed her fork into her egg in annoyance. Her eyes widened when she put the bite into her mouth. Domon must have put in a whole bottle of salt and pepper, and her eyes watered. She forced herself to bite down, ignoring the crunch of salt and eggshell as she chewed. She swallowed, thanking the gods for her strong anti-gag reflexes. 

Domon spoke to her from behind the paper he was reading. "So, how are your eggs?" 

Rain took a swig of the orange juice beside her, and then spoke in a slightly raspy voice. "Fine!" 

They both turned when the phone rang, and Domon grabbed it. "Hello?…Oh, hi Allenbey!" 

Rain's heart fell. 

"An emergency?" 

Rain was instantly on alert, her doctor's instincts kicking in. 

"Okay, I'll come down then…Bye." He hung up, and Rain looked at him expectantly. He noticed her stare, and waved his hands. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal. Allenbey just says she has something very important to tell me." 

Domon lifted his plate and began to fork the rest of his eggs down his throat. Rain was glad he couldn't see her hurt face. _'I wonder what she needs to say. Probably setting up a date. I guess I finally succeeded. Why do I still feel so empty?' _

Domon tossed his plate into the sink and headed for the ladder that led to the upper deck. "See you later Rain. I don't think I'll be gone long!" 

Rain looked blankly down at her plate. _'At least Domon will be gone…' _She stood and walked over to the trashcan. _'So I can get rid of this!' _

She dumped it into the can, and then looked in surprise at the huge stain it had left on the plate. _'What did Domon put in this?!' _A piece of paper on table caught her attention, and she walked over and looked at it. It had her name written on the front in bold letters. 

"What's this?" She curiously picked it up and unfolded it, reading the short note. _'Dear Rain, Meet me at dock number 14 downtown at eight. I'll be waiting for you. Sincerely, Domon.' _Rain raised an eyebrow, wondering what Domon could be planning. _'Maybe some late night training? What could he want?' _ 

            Domon found Allenbey at the dock, where she had told him to meet her. She sat on the rail, patiently awaiting his arrival. When she saw him coming, she smiled and waved. "Hey, Domon! Did you sleep in late? You look like you just woke up." 

Domon blushed slightly, remembering how he had woken beside Rain. "Yeah…" He quickly changed the subject. "What did you need to tell me?" 

Allenbey grinned mischievously. "Well, I found out who sent us that note." She paused. "I also found out why we've been running into each other so much. It hasn't been on accident." 

"So someone is setting us up? Who is it?" 

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Domon glared at her. "Was I supposed to know?" 

Allenbey looked apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." 

Domon shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, who's been setting us up?" 

Allenbey grinned again. "Well, you're gonna find out, but not yet. I have plans." 

Domon raised an eyebrow. "So when do you tell me?" 

"I won't. You'll figure it out. Be here at eight. The person who did this will come here too, talking about a note." 

Domon rolled his eyes. "Do we have to make this so difficult?" 

"Domon Kasshu, this is the only way I'm gonna get you to admit anything." With that, she walked away, leaving Domon confused. 

_'What is she talking about?'_

A/N- Yay, new chappy for me!! What do you think? Please R&R, it makes me happy! Remember, if you ever have any ideas, feel free to share them. Love and Peace! ^_^ v


	5. A Terrible Mistake

A/N- *cowers away in a corner* SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!! DON'T KILL ME!! I've been super busy! School has been a demon lately! Go ahead and dis me in the reviews, I deserve it! L  *whimpers* Please forgive me!

Thank you to all my reviewers!!!

Golden-Tuna- Thank you for reviewing!

Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil- Thank you very much!

AngelBaby101- Sorry I took so long to update…Thanks!

Jen23- Thanks for the long review! I love long reviews. They make me feel loved.

Admiral R.T.- Thank you!

Mary- Sorry I took so long. Thanks for reviewing!

Killer- Thanks for the compliment!

PhantasyDreamer- Everyone seems to hate Allenby. ^_^,,,

Airforce-babe- Thanks! Sorry I've taken so long to update…I'm pretty darn lazy at times.

Tracy Day- Thank you a lot!

Gansta Videl- Thanks Gangsta!

Filia101- *blushes* What a compliment! Thank you so much, I wish I thought of myself that well!

Ruby27- I love that ep. So cute!

Lil Washu- Thank you…I think…?

Chochibee- Thank you Chochi!

LivEviL- I also love george! If I do another fic, though, I want to do a oneshot Argo/Nastasha!

tiaravball15- Sorry it was short. I try to make them long, but the longer they are, the longer it takes me. Then again, even short ones take a long time. Oh well.

Yogi Mutoh- Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews so much!

A Terrible Mistake 

            Domon leaned against the smooth railing of the dock, tense as he waited for his "mystery person" to appear. The dock was getting darker as the sun went down, but he didn't mind. He'd never been one to be afraid of the dark, It would allow him privacy to beat up whoever had planned this anyway. The cool ocean air felt good against his face, slightly rustling his long cape. He tried not to fidget impatiently as he waited, and he glanced down at the watch on his wrist. 7:58. Obviously whoever it was didn't have a concept of being early. Domon didn't understand why Allenby couldn't just _tell _him who it was. She had to turn everything into a game. He remembered how worried he'd been when he'd thought Allenby had set all this up. He would've had a hard time explaining things to her. He shifted nervously at the thought. Emotional things were not his strong point. He preferred to be cool, calm and in control. Either that, or angry. Anger was a manly feeling, whereas confusion was not.

He sighed. _'Who could have planned all this? Someone who has had contact with all the Shuffles. Could it be George? He is probably smart enough, but I don't see him doing something so sneaky. Chibodee…yeah right! He's too busy drinking and flirting, not to mention his low IQ. Sai Sici is too young…' _He couldn't even imagine why someone would have such an interest in his personal life anyway. After all, he was just like every other human. He had his baggage, and he preferred not to let anyone know about it. _'Except, perhaps Rain. She is someone I can talk to without worry.'_ Well, whoever it was would learn a harsh lesson from his fists. Domon Kasshu did not need some meddling fool in his life! Things were difficult enough as it was. What with Rain acting all weird and… 

He looked up when he heard light footsteps echoing off the harbor buildings. Domon began to wonder if it could be Sai Sici; the footsteps were so light. He supposed the little guy was determined enough to pull it off, but he just didn't see Sai Sici doing that. He couldn't see through the darkness that shrouded the dock, so he readied himself to face friend or foe. He couldn't be sure if the person walking towards him was a murderer on the prowl. The dock lights flickered, then shone down on him and the other person. It was the last person he had expected in his wildest dreams. 

"Rain…?" 

She smiled, wondering why he looked so shocked to see her. After all, he _had_ been the one who invited her. Maybe he had forgotten, Domon could be a little dense sometimes. 

"Hey, Domon. I got your note, what did you need?" She stepped forward, wondering why he stared at her as if she were an alien. "What's wrong?" 

"It…it was you… you did this?" 

Rain felt her heart begin to race. He looked so shocked, and emotions flew across his face like a storm. It was never good to see him like this. "What are you talking about?" 

Domon's face suddenly turned in rage and hurt. "You lied to me?!" 

Realization hit Rain like a punch in the belly, and she looked away. 

He knew. 

"I-" 

"You are my partner! How could you treat me like some little doll?!" 

Rain looked up at him pleadingly. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, it wasn't how she'd planned it! She waited for a moment until his breathing had slowed a bit. Domon was quick to anger, and needed a moment to regain some control. She spoke once she felt some of the electricity in the air drain away. "I thought you loved Allenby, I just wanted you to be happy!" 

Domon felt betrayed and confused, two feelings he didn't like at all. He would just have to turn to the emotion he knew best, anger. He turned away and looked out to the sea to hide any emotion on his face. 

"You obviously don't know what makes me happy, _partner_," he spat out, not realizing what he'd said until it was too late. He couldn't see the anguished look on Rain's face as her heart shattered, but he could hear the small cry she'd made and he knew what he'd done.

Rain stumbled back, trying to get away from the man she had always held back her love for. The same man who had just destroyed her. _'How…Why…? I… loved you…wanted you to be happy.'_ The air felt like it was lead in her lungs, weights on her shoulders that pushed her to the ground. She grabbed the dock rail, trying to remain standing in the face of anguish. Her mind was wracked with searing pain and confusion, unable to comprehend what was happening. She didn't even notice the figure emerging from the shadows behind her as the tears streamed down her cheeks. 

A small part of Domon told him that she deserved the pain she felt, but his sensible side screamed at him to go to her, explain how she had hurt him but that he still loved her. Domon's own thoughts shocked him. _'Love?'_ He couldn't deal with that right now. Right now, he needed to deal with the fact that he could hear Rain's stifled sobs behind him, and it was tearing him apart.

He turned around slowly, taking a deep breath. "Rain, I…" He saw something approaching her from behind. "Watch out!" 

She began to move, but it was too late. A large hand clasped over her mouth. The man's other hand quickly brandished a knife. "Don't move!"

Rain could feel the man's hot breath on the back of her neck. He smelled of beer and sweat. 

Domon had been about to leap forward, but he suppressed his fighter's instinct and stayed back. He couldn't panic the man when he had a knife at Rain's throat. Rain felt cold steel touch her neck, and she tried not to swallow. She would probably slit her own throat if she did. She was surprised at how terrified Domon looked. His dark eyes were wide and frightened, his outstretched hand trembled. After what he said, she wouldn't be surprised if he simply shrugged and walked away. 

"Please, don't hurt her…" 

The attacker moved the dagger so that the point was over her heart. He spoke in a raspy voice, his rancid breath almost gagging her. "Gimme your money, buddy! No funny stuff! I want everything you got!" 

Domon took a cautious step forward, his eyes wide and pleading. "Yes, just don't hurt her." 

Rain couldn't believe it. _'He does care…'_ Domon's hand began to move to his pants pocket to retrieve his wallet. The man behind her suddenly panicked, thinking Domon was reaching for a weapon. Rain could feel him suddenly tense and she struggled to escape, knowing what would happen if she didn't. The man was obviously not very stable. She freed one hand and reached out to the only person who had always been there for her. 

"Domon!" She suddenly felt as if she'd been punched, pain erupted from her chest. The stranger let go and she fell to her knees as he ran away, glancing back once. Rain felt as if a clamp was being squeezed onto her lungs. Blood quickly spread across her shirt as she stared in horror at the knife hilt sticking out of her chest. Her only consolation was the fact that it seemed to have missed her heart. 

"Rain, oh god!" 

Rain knew she would pass out soon, but she had to tell Domon something. "Domon…" 

Domon put a finger over her lips, panic evident in his voice. "Don't talk, we'll get an ambulance." 

She ignored him, but only managed to cough out a single word. "Sorry." 

Domon shook his head as he lifted her into his strong arms, trying not to let her see how worried he was. "No, Rain, I'm sorry. You just wanted me to be happy." His whole body was trembling.

He looked back down at her. "The truth is…" He paused, and gulped. "I love you." 

She managed a weak smile before the darkness overcame her. _'I love you, too.'_

A/N- Please review… I feel so guilty…please review and I'll update sooner… L Sorry if it's short too. Oh btw, I own all of G Gundam now, and I've seen it all. My story does change a lot, but I still like it. After all, AU's are fun. Please give suggestions, opinions! Will Rain die? Dum dum dummmmmmm!


End file.
